The present technique relates to a method for manufacturing a solid-state imaging element, a solid-state imaging element, a method for manufacturing electronic apparatus including it, and electronic apparatus.
The solid-state imaging element typified by element of the charge coupled device (CCD) type and element of the complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) type includes plural pixels disposed in a matrix manner for example and includes color filters and lenses provided corresponding to the respective pixels.
Each pixel configuring the solid-state imaging element has a light receiving part such as a photodiode having a photoelectric conversion function. The color filters provided corresponding to the respective pixels are each a filter part of any color among e.g. red, green, and blue and each transmit light of a component of a respective one of the colors. The lenses provided corresponding to the respective pixels are each provided corresponding to the light receiving part of a respective one of the pixels and each collect incident light from the external onto the corresponding light receiving part. Examples of the lens included in the solid-state imaging element include an on-chip lens provided on the upper side of the color filter (light incident side) and an in-layer lens that is provided inside the layer-laminated structure configuring the respective pixels and collects light transmitted through the color filter.
In such a solid-state imaging element, a phenomenon of so-called color crosstalk often occurs. The color crosstalk refers to a phenomenon in which, at the boundary part between adjacent pixels of colors different from each other, part of light incident on the color filter corresponding to the pixel of one of the colors is incident on the photodiode of the pixel of the other of the colors as oblique light or the like. The color crosstalk often causes unevenness of the sensitivity and image quality in the solid-state imaging element. Problems due to such color crosstalk become more pronounced along with microminiaturization, increase in the number of pixels, and so forth in the solid-state imaging element.
In order to suppress the color crosstalk in the solid-state imaging element, in a related art, a light blocker as a layer or a film having a light blocking function is provided between pixels adjacent to each other. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 10-163462 (hereinafter, Patent Document 1) discloses a configuration including a metal thin film as a light blocker formed into a grid form in a lattice manner for each unit cell compartment in a solid-state imaging element.
In the configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1, each inside part of the grid-form metal thin film serves as a segmentalized light receiving part region and a color filter and a microlens are independently provided for each light receiving part region. The grid-form metal thin film exists at the boundary part between adjacent pixels, of the color filters and the microlenses provided corresponding to the respective pixels.